The Struggle Of Bree Tanner
by Unforgettable.Love
Summary: Bree Tanner must have been lucky. Lucky to avoid a death like Diego, lucky that it was Carlisle who she ran into, lucky that Jane had decided she could live. But luck is a relative word. The struggle to adapt is hard, harder than she thought.
1. Chapter 1: It's Just The Beginning

Chapter one:

_It's Just The Beginning_

* * *

I don't know what it was about these yellow-eyed vampires that were so different – or how they managed to live completely different from the others, from _me_, but I didn't question it. The eldest of the group – Carlisle, was his name – would willingly spare my life if I swore to behave as they did. Had this happened again, I knew Riley wouldn't have spared me – I would have been too weak and useless for him, I see that now – and Raoul or Kristie would have torn me apart in seconds, happily. The only people whom I would have had a chance with were Fred and Diego.

_Diego_.

My heart ached at the thought. Had I thought of escaping in the very beginning, we would be safe somewhere far away, where none of the others would have thought to follow us. Except Fred, maybe, because he was more perceptive than any of the others. If that wasn't the case, then maybe I could have convinced him to stay quiet, to not trust Riley like he had been so open to. But those thoughts were futile. There was no point in wondering of _if's_ when it was clear than he had been disposed of a long time ago.

The one called Jasper, the blond whose body was covered in scars, both fresh and old, was cautious. His teeth were bared in a show of distrust and anger. If he had his way, I would already be dead, burning in the fire along with my fellow _newborns_ – although I refused to associate with any of them before and I did not refer to them politely.

"We can't have her around when the Volturi arrive, Carlisle. Do you realize what this would look like?" The blond spoke rationally, seeming to observe the situation unbiased, though I knew that was not the truth. He was making sure _they_ were safe, even if that meant I would have to die.

The woman, whose wavy brown hair and yellow eyes were so trusting and so open to hope, stepped forward, resting her hand on Jasper's shoulder. "She's only a child, Jasper. She doesn't know any better."

"How can we be so sure?" His eagerness to disprove me filled me with a sudden surge of frustration.

"I –" I started to speak. The blond's sudden glare in my direction silenced me, and I lowered my gaze to the floor, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, attempting to pretend that I was somewhere safe, somewhere that I didn't have to think about these yellow – eyed people, or Riley and the newborns, or Diego.

Agreeing to the boy's request, I was suddenly under his command.

"Follow me and _close your eyes_."

I was reluctant. Already my sense of smell was impaired. The smoke was thick and made it almost impossible to rely on. To lose my sight would be to render myself completely defenseless.

"Do it!"

Closing my eyes, I felt all the more helpless.

"Follow my voice and don't open your eyes. You look and I'll snap you in half. Got it?"

I nodded my head, focused on his voice, all the while wondering what was so important that he didn't want me to see. Still, a wave of relief rushed over me knowing that by not wanting me to see, he thought I would be around for a while. That gave me hope.

"This way."

It was a straight path that he led me in, soon stepping into an open field. The smell of my fellow newborns burned stronger and I knew we were nearing the fire pit where they were already dead. I could feel the sun warm on my skin – a feat I would have thought impossible days ago – and came to a stop as he commanded me to do so, so close to the fire that I could feel the heat radiating out.

"Sit. Keep your eyes closed." His commands were limited to broken phrases, as if it wasn't worth his time to explain.

My eyes still firmly shut; I had not the faintest idea of what was going on around me, though I yearned to know. There was a strange howling, it was savage and loud and, for a moment, my eyes fluttered, but the blond snarled warningly and I drew them shut fiercely. Not knowing was worth it, if it gave me my life.

_Jacob, Leah, Sam._ They were all distant noises of names being called out by one of the vampires farther from me.

The howling slowly dissipated, until only two were left, then one as it let out a heart-wrenching howl that shook me to the core. It brought back the image of Diego and what he must have gone through as _she_ tore him limb from limb, what his scream must have been like.

Listening harder – as all I could rely on was my hearing – I focused in on the strange thumping noises that filled the air around me. The thumping that resembled all too much the thump of a heart beating. But they were not human, that sound I had grown to recognize immediately – the quickening pace they took as they neared death, even the faint decreasing as they slowly died. But this, this was stronger and louder than anything I knew. I sniffed the air once, but all I could smell was the pungent odor of burning vampires and the smoke it went up with.

Without a warning, something touched my ears, clasping tightly blocking out the last ability I had. I panicked, jerking in an attempt to brake free from whomever held me. I dared to flicker my eyes open, only to come face to face with Jasper.

"Stop. Close your eyes and do _not_ open them."

I did as I was told, rendering myself both blind and deaf to my surroundings. What occurred around me for the next four minutes or so, I did not know. All I could hear was faint mumblings and the sound of the wind rushing around me. Everything else was a blur that felt like an eternity.

"You should open your eyes." Jasper's hands left my ears and my eyes fluttered open, quickly taking in my surroundings, searching for a change of some sort. Something in the tone of his voice made me worry.

I looked around, but the smoke clouded my vision and I saw nothing of immediate danger. I could only guess that the Volturi were the people who scared him so. If my assumptions were correct, and these were the people I had seen with Diego as we hid in the trees, he was right in his fear.

Behind Jasper, four vampire were spaced out in a loose formations, their backs turned to me. Of them, I recognized only Esme. Next to her were a tall blonde woman, a tiny black haired girl, and a huge dark-haired male that seemed to tower over them all. Behind the last of them, were three more. One was Carlisle, who was kneeling, the others I didn't know; a red head male and another figure that I could not see.

The vampires, whose feet where the only part I could see, slowly started to get up – clumsily, like she was a silly human.

The breeze shifted, blowing smoke across my face. For a moment, all I could focus on was waving the smoke away to get a clear view of what was happening. Then, a gust of wind picked up and I could _smell_ everything.

Jasper hissed and pushed me down roughly from my crouching position.

That smell – it was her. The human that Riley had made us hunt, the scent that he had made us lock onto at the house. It was a sweet, enticing smell like nothing I had ever smelt before. Not even the bloodbath we had created on the ship earlier could quench the sudden burn at the back of my throat.

I _needed_ to taste her.

It was a struggle to try and remain level-headed. A part of me continuously reminded myself that Jasper was waiting for any sign of an attack to tear me down and toss me in the fire. The other part – the instinct – made it harder. It was a battle between two opposites, but the hunger was beginning to win.

Big, brown, _human_ eyes started back at me with surprise. Like she didn't expect to see me there – and, though I admit I didn't expect to be there either, I would think she would be afraid most of all. It was, after all, all I could do to keep the snarl from coming out and baring my teeth at her.

Fiercely, I thrust my eyes in any other direction; just looking at her made it worse. I could see the blood coursing through her veins, tempting me with its unusually sweet smell. No matter how I tried, my eyes would dart right back to her, and the hunger would intensify.

The vampire had both arms around the human, protectively, almost. She had both hands resting on his chest and nothing about her screamed that she feared for her life around him. I tried to understand this concept of a coven that kept a human, a pet, without the faintest use as a snack – especially when she smelled so decadent. If she were a vampire, I would have thought them to be together.

"She surrendered – Carlisle gave her the option." The red head explained, the one she was clinging to, and I knew instantly that Carlisle had explained that to him in the time Jasper's hands had been on my ears.

I could not focus on what they were saying next, it took all of my focus to keep myself from rushing forward – though doing so would ultimately kill me, I knew so from the look the red head shot me as the thought of touching her entered my mind. _Ugh_! It was impossible. The burn in my throat grew stronger and stronger as the wind continued to blow her scent at me, a knock in the face each time. I could just barely fight my instinct – the one Riley had formed to his twisted will – and I let out a frustrated scream.

Jasper snarled, baring his teeth, warning me and I tried to keep my body from moving into a natural crouching position. She was too much the prey in my mind. I did all I could: I dug my hands deep into the ground, searching for something to hold onto, but found nothing. Nothing to keep me from launching. The blonde leaned into a crouch, ready to attack, and even that did little to stop my mind from the thirsty thoughts that plagued it.

"You have to control yourself," Carlisle said calmly, although nothing was calm about this situation. "We don't want to kill you if it is not necessary."

"I can't control myself," I breathed out, my voice filled with the strain of thirst. "How can you_?_ She smells so _good_. I _want _her!" I stared at her, the wind blowing another gust of her sweet scent in my face. Oh how I wished she and I were alone.

"You have to. Control is the only thing that will save your life."

I wanted to scream as I continued to dig my hands deep into the dirt. If my only option to survive was for her to remain alive, I was finished. I couldn't stand the burning, or the sweet smell that taunted me so openly. Although I trembled at the struggle I underwent to keep myself from tearing her apart, she studied me with unshielded fascination. Almost, I thought, like she wanted to ask me about being a newborn, as if there were anything good about it.

My resolve was slipping. It was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain myself. If a voice from behind the smoke hadn't spoken, freezing me in fear, I would have launched myself at her, attempting to ripe her throat out.

The dark – cloaks stepped out of the smoke, and I was absolutely still. There were four of them again, just like Diego and I had seen from the trees. Their attention was solely focused on the yellow-eyes for the moment, and I wished that I had control of my body. If I hadn't been so afraid, I would have tried to run.

"Welcome, Jane," said the red head that held the human. His tone was pleasant enough, though nothing about the situation was.

The youngest of the four, a petite girl, scanned over each of their face until, finally, she landed on me. Her eyes laced with curiosity and confusion. "I do not understand."

"She has surrendered."

The four seemed shocked. It looked like no one had come across the situation of a surrender before.

"There is no surrender for those who break the rules. They must be punished."

"That's in your hands," Carlisle started. "As she was willing to do us no harm, I saw no necessity in destroying her." It was almost like he pleaded for her, although the stone face of the girl made me fully aware that it would do very little to aid me.

"You," she snarled, her head snapping in my direction. "Your name."

From the look in her eyes, I was dead anyway, condemned unfairly for something Riley had done to me. Defiantly, I refused to answer, glaring at her. Jane smiled; it was an innocent smile that one would expect to see on the face of a child, but suddenly, I was on fire. This is the type of vampire Riley had explained – the reason he was so afraid to come and fight himself. She held this power to bring her enemies to their knees with a simple look – she was untouchable.

The pain was worse than anything I could remember, any pain I had ever come across in my short life as a vampire, but – against my nature – I refused to let it show. I held her gaze and hid all signs of pain, though inside I screamed for my life and begged for it to stop.

"Curious," she muttered, letting the fire fade to a dull nothing. I barely kept myself from sighing in relief.

The red head who held the human gazed at me with sympathetic eyes. I suspected that he was the mind reader, as he seemed sorry for what I had just endured and, if Jane hadn't noticed it, I was sure no one else had. "Why don't you just tell her your name?"

"Bree," I answered, tearing my gaze from Jane, only answering because the pain would be to unbearable for me to handle again.

Another question left her lips, "Victoria, did she create you?", but the other three remained silent and observant.

I shook my head. "I don't know," truthfully, what I _did_ know was scarce. "Riley never spoke her name. It was so dark the night he brought me that I didn't see anything. But the pain, it was _horrible_."

My answer seemed to satisfy her. "Why did this Riley bring you here? What was his objective?"

I recited as much as I could of the lies Riley had told my coven and I. "He told us these yellow-eyes were going to come and get us. That they wanted the city, when it was ours. He said they would be easy to kill. But he left before he even reached the field."

"It seems like he was wrong."

Hoping that it would make her forget about me, I agreed, nodding my head and ignoring the twisted smile on her face. Suddenly, her attention shifted, and I was no longer the center of her cruel attention. Carlisle, however, was.

"You wish to keep her alive, to let her live because she surrendered?" It was simple question itself, but I knew the answer would determine my fate.

Carlisle – bless his soul – nodded his head. "She has done nothing wrong yet. There is no reason to punish her for something she does not understand."

Surprisingly understanding, shocking not only me but the yellow – eyes and the human, along with the three other cloaked vampires, Jane nodded her head. "I will allow you to keep her. But," and here was when the conditions came. "I expect that no humans will die. No one will be turned."

I looked expectantly to Carlisle. Would he save my life? Or would he let me die?

"I understand."

The breath I had been holding flew out, relief flooding my system. Out of sheer luck, I would live to see another day. These kind yellow – eyes, whom my coven had failed to kill, were risking their lives to save mine, when I felt undeserving at the very least.

"Then I will see you in a couple months to check on things. Remember, no one is to be turned. Except," Jane paused, looking back at the human girl in the red head's arms. "Bella here, who I see is still human. Yes, we'll check on you."

Jane signaled for the rest to be ready to leave. Before they disappeared, she turned to face me once more. "As for you, _Bree_, I'll be sure to tell Aro about you. He'll be interested to know my powers don't affect you."

* * *

**H**ello there!

This is yet another story that I am deciding to start, although updates _won't_ be as frequent as I really feel a connection to Bree Tanner, the girl whom I instantly sympathized with after reading "The short second life of Bree Tanner," by Stephenie Meyer, and want to make the most of this story in its development - don't be surprised If I edit this prologue a few times. If you haven't read it, you should. It's a short novella that basically follows the short life of Bree Tanner, one of the newborns involved in the attempt to kill Bella by Victoria. I was reluctant to read this, as Bree had not stuck with me as I read Eclipse, being such a minor role in the novel. Yet, this novella really made me open up and sympathize her position. Letting her get killed, I decided, was unnecessarily cruel and led me to wonder what her life would be like if she survived and lived with the Cullens. Basically, this will follow her life as she adjust the to sudden change in her way of life.

I know that, for the people who haven't read the book, this is confusion with its mentions of people like Riley and Diego, and the events that aren't clear. **But don't leave yet**! I promise that everything will be explained later on. The Cullens' will find out and so will _you_. You don't have to be familiar with the novella to read this!

I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! And, I hope you begin to feel as connected to Bree as I do.


	2. Chapter 2: It is what it is

Chapter 2:

_It is what it is

* * *

_

Esme had insisted that we get to the house before any of the questioning would begin, much to Jasper's distaste, providing his argument that it would be safer to find out all about me before anything. As if I could pose any kind of threat to the yellow – eyes. They were the ones that destroyed my entire clan before I'd even gotten there. Then again, they were more worried for the human - Bella, was her name – whom I couldn't help but snarl at every time the wind washed her scent over to me – her _intoxicating_ scent.

Thankfully, Jaspers argument to somehow get me there blindfolded - as to keep me from knowing where they lived - fell short, not to mention that I would have been able to track their scent if I wanted to. And I would have, just for Bella's blood. We arrived in a short time and I was forced to stay in the back of the house, as Bella had been placed inside to keep her safe. Although she did watch with curious eyes from behind the glass door – what little use that glass door would have if I lost my control.

The yellow – eyes set up a protective flank, the red – head and the little one with black hair the closest to the door, with the big one and the other girl in front of them. At the very front were Carlisle and Esme with Jasper at the point.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked roughly. It was clear to me that he had the most experience with newborns like me, even though he looked the youngest. I would have to be careful around him; every move I made was a potential threat.

"Bree," I spat out. The burn at the back of my throat was enough to make me feel the need to rip apart everyone around me. His attitude? It did nothing to help me, that's for sure.

He glared. "Your _full_ name and where you came from."

"Bree Tanner. And I came from Riley's coven, as you know."

Carlisle walked up, placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I can take it from here, Jasper."

Not liking the situation, or _me_ for that matter, he snarled, but backed off, keeping a watchful eye on me as Carlisle began to speak, knowing that although Carlisle may be aware of his actions, I was not.

"Why did you come here, Bree?"

I rolled my eyes. They knew why I had come - they'd killed the rest of my coven for that very fact - and yet they still questioned me about it. "We came to destroy you yellow – eyes and to get _her_." My eyes flickered to Bella, her eyes wide at the sudden attention. At least, with her behind the door, my throat didn't burn quite as much, but it _did _burn.

"That's why your coven came," Carlisle started, a gentle smile on his face – he was trying to be supportive – and continued. "But why did _you_ come? If you surrendered so quickly, then you must not have wanted to be here in the first place."

His questions made me go rigid: my eyes wide. Diego was why I had come, why I hadn't left with Fred where I know I would have been safe, because you can't harm something you can't see. But telling the yellow – eyes would indicate a story that goes farther than just that. They would assume I was hiding something of relevance and would pry and pry until they found out all I was doing was pushing away the hurt that had built up in such a short time, over a boy I'd gotten so close to so quickly.

"I had nowhere else to go." I was horrible at lying.

"Liar," Jasper hissed.

The little black haired girl came forward, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Jasper, calm down."

The blond huffed and made a move to relax, but instantly began leaning back into a crouch as he noticed my eyes flicker toward Bella.

"You can tell me the truth, Bree, we're not here to hurt you."

"That is the truth."

"_Bree_," Carlisle urged, trying to remain the calm and levelheaded person that he came off as.

I remained silent – as I was used to doing in every situation. I tried to pretend I was sitting back at the house, hiding behind Fred, hoping that I could make it until it was my turn to feed without anyone noticing me. Nobody noticed me, nobody _could_. I was invisible – just as I wished I were now.

"Tell us the truth. We're not here to hurt you," the red head – Edward – calmly spoke. He had kind eyes, I noticed, kindness I wouldn't have been used to before Diego.

I chose not to answer.

"It's alright," a soft voice came from the black haired girl. "You can tell us."

The sound of a door opening fluttered through my ears and I wouldn't have ever guessed Bella would come out, standing cautiously next to Edward, as her scent wafted passed me. I leaned into a crouch, the others responding with their own protective stance.

"Bella, go back inside. You shouldn't be out here."

"Wait, Edward."

The human stared up at the vampire with soft brown eyes and he melted, listening intently to what she had to say.

"What ever she's not telling you, it probably isn't important."

"And how can you be so sure, Bella?" Carlisle questioned, curiously glancing at the young girl.

"What she's hiding, she's hiding because it hurts," she explained and I let out a dangerous hiss. She would be smart to remember not to pry into my life. That was something that was to stay hidden.

Surprisingly unafraid, the human turned to face her body completely toward me and, though I was crouched and snarling – ready to attack – she remained steady.

"Diego," the red – head questioned, earning yet another hiss from my mouth – almost subconsciously.

"_Stay out of my mind_," I snarled.

I was beginning to reach the point where I couldn't take anymore. This was private – everything he was peaking into in my mind was private, _mine_. From the protective stance the seven vampires took over the human, I knew I looked as dangerous as I felt.

"Bree," Carlisle calmly called. "We're not invading your privacy. We just want to know where you came from and why."

"You do _not_ need to know about any of that – of _anyone_ in my memories."

I let my eyes drift from Carlisle to Bella, whose soft brown eyes stared back sympathetically – triggering something in me that I hadn't felt since I realized Riley had killed Diego. I felt utterly alone. I had no one – no Diego, no Fred. This human, although unconventional, had these seven vampires.

"Bree, dear. We're just trying to help, you understand right? Who is Diego? Was he from your coven? Is he still alive?"

Afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself, I turned away, my back to the vampires and their human. I took a deep breath, hoping that it would calm me down. It didn't. "I understand. But Diego is of no importance to _you_," I spoke evenly, barely managing to keep myself from cracking at the mention of Diego. "I will tell you that he was from my coven, and he was one of the three of us that were beginning to see how twisted Riley really was. But it doesn't matter. It was too late. We were too late. And he's gone because of that."

None of them spoke a word.

"Don't pry into my mind again, Edward. I told you everything you need to know. Everything else I know is nothing to you. I won't do anything to get you into trouble. I already told you that when you saved my life. If you don't believe me," I paused; turning to face the group with a saddened look plastered on my face. "Then you might as well kill me now."

* * *

**F**inally another update after a long break. I'm sorry about that. With college and work, It's rather hard to find time to write. But I finally got this done. Yay! Hope you like it. Leave me reviews and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Ridiculous

Chapter 3:_  
Ridiculous

* * *

_

A rabbit.

I fed off an innocent rabbit.

Then again, that's not to say that they people I fed off of before _weren't_ innocent, but at least they were scum – the people no one wanted around. The ones no one would miss.

But… _Rabbits?_

I was, needless to say, incredulous. After what felt like an eternity after my statement to Edward, Carlisle and a few of the others took me to feed, knowing that I would need something inside of me if Bella was going to stay around. The first time he told me what I was hunting, I had to keep myself from laughing. I thought he was joking. I was wrong. It must have been a sight to see my shocked expression, because a smile lit his features – though this was a serious situation.

By the time we were done, and I had gotten through my first experience of hunting animals rather than people, I was in no less of a foul mood than I was before. There was no doubt on their minds that I was still pissed at Edward for invading my mind. And, though I knew I really had no place to be upset, I was.

I couldn't help it.

We were sitting in the living room of their house. Finally, I had learned their names.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Of all of them, Rosalie was my least favorite. But she made it clear that she wasn't fond of me, either.

"Bree," Carlisle began, softly, and I knew there would be more questions about my past.

"I already told you," I snapped, harshly. "You don't need to know anything else about me."

He sighed.

"Just give her back to the Volturi, Carlisle. She's more trouble than she's worth."

Turning to Rosalie, I snarled, ready to snap her head off. It would be my pleasure, actually.

"Rosalie."

"As if I'm the only one thinking that," she argued, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

The snarl on my face grew larger, _that hurt_.

_Stupid, insensitive, jerk._

"You _are_," Edward said, "As a matter – of – fact."

I wanted to smile and say "Ha!" but I didn't, because it didn't hurt any less. They weren't on my side. I had to remember that. It seemed that I kept forgetting. They saved me, but that didn't mean anything. It's better that way anyway. Diego had been on my side when we were back with Riley's coven, and look what that got him.

An unimaginable death.

It was all my doing – I was just as bad as Riley, imprinting these ideas in his mind that, in the end, did him more harm than good. Maybe Rosalie was right. I _was_ more trouble than I was worth. If I hadn't been myself around Diego and I hadn't opened myself up to him, he wouldn't have gone to talk to Riley. If I'd been a good friend, a _smart_ one, I wouldn't have let him go by himself.

_Diego_…

I sighed. My heart hurt every time I thought his name.

And it scared me.

Diego and I had known each other so shortly, yet he affected me so greatly. Wherever Riley was, if he wasn't dead – though I'm pretty sure either these vampires or the Volturi got him – I would get him. A part – a strong part – of me wanted to avenge Diego. But if Riley and that Victoria woman were already dead, I had nothing else to do. Which was strange. I had spent my whole vampire life waiting for the one thing Riley had prepared us for.

It was weird not living in waiting.

"Bree?"

I wished things had gone differently. At least, I wish I'd realized what happened to Diego while I had time to go with Fred.

"_Bree?_"

Maybe then I wouldn't feel as bad… As if that were even possible.

"BREE!"

"Oh. What?" _Oops_. I had spaced out.

"We're going to explain a lot to you, you need to listen."

I nodded, feeling stupid for so easily spacing out and yet not blaming myself because Diego was someone I didn't mind spacing out on. The Cullens', each taking turns, began to explain where we were and what they were trying to do – living a normal life for as long as they could before they would have to move to avoid suspicion.

It was ridiculous – against everything I knew as a vampire, in a sense. We kept everything under control, letting no one know of our existence, but Riley had made it seem like we would soon have the run of the town. But, this? Blending in with these silly humans? I had forgotten about living a human life. Even though it was not that long ago, it felt to me like it was that way, and I couldn't begin to imagine what it was like. And yet, they struggled so much just to get this?

What was the point? They were never going to be human – _I_ was never going to be human. We were all vampires; there was no changing that simple fact. The people they knew here, the ones they talked to everyday, would be dead in no time and they would remain unchanged by time. What about that did they find so appealing.

"Are you okay," a voice asked, but I was too deep in thoughts to know who it was. "You've been quiet for a while."

"I just don't get it."

I was sure I heard Rosalie sigh. Looking up, I was right. She stood with that arrogant attitude she possessed and left the room, clearly stating that she found this pointless and a waste of her oh-so-precious time.

"Get what?" Edward asked, his human clinging onto his arm.

"I don't get why you would want that."

And that, I thought, was the nice way of phrasing it. What I really wanted to say was, _what on earth would make you want to do such a stupid thing, when you're meant to _kill_ these people, not befriend them?_

Alice seemed interested in this, as she leaned forward in her seat on the couch. She studied me openly, with interest, her bright eyes boring into mine. Yet, she said nothing, pressing me further with only the look in her eyes.

"These people you want to blend in with, these _humans_ are nothing. They will be dead in a few centuries time and you'll be alive. Unchanged. Unaffected. Left behind. You're only setting yourself up to be let down. Why on earth would you want to open yourself to hurt? Even if it makes you feel good for the slightest time?"

None of the Cullens' spoke, and neither did I.

It felt like ages before one of them spoke, and it turned out to be Bella who did so – the human who so easily disregarded the fact that I wanted her blood.

"You don't want to feel normal?"

Through curious eyes, I stared at her. Did I want to feel normal? "I wouldn't know how to, even if I wanted to."

"You don't remember what it's like to be human?"

"I remember the thirst. How it gets so overwhelming that the back of your throat burns like mad and all you want to do is rip someone's throat out. Just to feel the warmness of their blood sliding down your throat."

"Oh."

"_That's_ my normal."

There was a pause, and in it I studied Edward. By the look on his face, I knew that he was talking to someone in their head, most likely Carlisle, as it was probably about a decision on what to do with me. I minded, a lot, that they thought they had to talk about me where I couldn't hear. If I didn't want them in my mind, why the hell would I want them talking about me in theirs?

With a nod of his head, Carlisle cleared his throat and brought all attention to him.

"Starting Monday, Bree, you are going to school."

"_School?"_

What the heck was this vampire going on about? School? Of all places, he wanted me to go where there were kids walking around, all full of the all too tempting blood that I craved? Was he _trying_ to get me killed?

"That's ridiculous!"

Alice, excited about the thought – for whatever reason she found fit to be – shook her head. "Carlisle can make it so you're in one our classes at all time. You'll always be watched."

Agitated, I sneered. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

The pixie like vampire ignored my comment, as if it were nothing. "You'll need to get new clothes, though. You have none here and what you're wearing won't do."

_Clothes_, I thought, confused. That was what she was talking about, but it was of such small significance that I almost wanted to laugh. But I didn't. There was nothing to laugh about in my situation.

I was a left over from Riley's coven, whom these Cullens had to keep in track, less the Volturi come knocking on their door.

I don't think I'll ever want to be with Fred more than I do at this moment.

* * *

**K**ind of short, but mostly a filler chapter to what I have for next chapter. I want her to meet the wolves, but i'm not quite sure if its too soon for that. I know one thing, this will _not_ be an imprint story, so you can cross that out of your minds. Haha. Maybe I should wait until after school to let her meet them. That would be better, i think.

What do you think?


End file.
